The present invention relates to rigid slat conveyors that are formed in a loop, for various industrial purposes. In this type of conveyor, rigidity is important as well as the related characteristic of a flat surface for a portion of the loop formed by adjacent slats. Connections between the adjacent slats must provide for this flatness, rigidity and other characteristics such as low friction, and considerable angular movement between adjacent slats, particularly as they move around supporting or driving sprockets.